el punto de vista de taose
by Taose
Summary: no es una de las primeras criticas que hago, pero espero que les guste. solo no me lanzan tomatazos


El punto de vista de Taose

Victima: Gundam Wing

Un día de esos en que desempolve un poco mi lista de música y comencé a leer un fic nuevo de Gundam Wing, y de pura casualidad el Opening de la serie vino ala lista. Ah Gundam Wing (suspiro) tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Sigo leyendo y noto algo que había olvidado por completo...unas cuantas preguntas nublan mi mente las cuales son:

1.- que hubiera pasado si Heero Yui hubiera matado a Relena?

2.- si cada vez que alguien habla se le seca un poco la boca, como estará la de Duo Maxwell en este instante?

3.- que pasaría si de repente a Trowa Barton le dieran ganas de ir con el peluquero y dijera "quite lo de enfrente"?

4.- o si Quatre Raberba Winner nunca se le hubiera declarado abiertamente a Trowa?

5.- y que tal si Chang Wufei fuera el "sex symbol" de los 5?

Si estas mismas preguntas me las hago una y otra y otra vez hasta prácticamente estallar.

la respuesta de la 1: TODO EL MUNDO SERIA FELIZ!!!! Digo, y mis respetos para la fans de la relación Heero x Relena, pero ala mayoría la vieja le cae de la patada, cielos! En varias ocasiones yo era capaz de entrar al televisor y plantarle la bala en la cien (lastima que no se puede...un momento aun no lo intento) pero enserio, hasta tenia ganas de golpear a Duo por detener a Heero en esa ocasión. Pero oh no! Como era la protagonista pues como matarla? Fácil! Heero saca papel y pluma para apuntar. Tomas el arma, apuntas y BANG!! A la cabeza!! Que tan difícil pudo ser eso. Pero otro inconveniente, como el chico se enamoro de la pacifista pues ni modo, nunca cumplió su misión. Esta bien eso que dicen, Heero Yui siempre dice "misión aceptada" pero cuando lo han oído decir "misión cumplida"?

La respuesta de la segunda: MAS SECA QUE EL SAHARA!!!!!! En general querido Duo, te recomiendo que humedezcas esos labios pronto (YO VOY DE VOLUNTARIA!!! AH!! NO ME PEGUES SHINI!!!)(nota: Shini es la troturadora psicopata y fan numero uno de Duo Maxwell)

Y es que enserio, ni todo el pacifico el atlántico el indico no me acuerdo que mas chingados océanos hayan, pero este tipo se pasa. Si por cada vez que el hablara me dieren un mísero centavo, ya tendría me retiro asegurado desde hoy, y tendría a un chalán escribiendo esto por mi por que la verdad que flojera!

La 3: mmmm... que podré decir? Creo que...por favor! Al creador de la serie! No se atreva! Es una de los mas bonitos atributos del chicos (no menciono los demás por que...¬) su cabello es hermoso, claro, viola por completo las leyes de la gravedad pero...A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?! El tipo esta como quiere, ósea a pedir de boca.

La respuesta de la 4: muchas fans nunca hubiéramos estado tan decepcionadas como ahora. El tipo es lindo, tierno, hermoso, carismático, no quiero parecer materialista pero rico, inteligente, si ya lo se ¬¬, así son muchos como el, pero el tenia un futuro taaaaan precioso, con sus fans alabándolo como la cosa mas varonil del mundo. Pero claro, con 29 hermanas quien querría irse con un tipo tan...mejor ahí le paro. Ok, no soy homo fóbica, en cambio a mi me fascina el Yaoi, ese precioso genero 0, pero es que una por lo menos quisiera tener un pequeño rastro de que fue un hombre mentalmente alguna vez.

Y la 5: no es que eso no puede ser!! Lo espero de Heero (¬) de Duo (¬) (NO SHINI NO SAQUES TU OZ!!TT ) de Trowa (¬) hasta del adorable Quatre, pero no de el! Digo si tuvo una prometida? Esposa? Ah lo que sea. Pero eso no importa, para mi sigue rompiendo el cuadro, aunque ni yo lo crea he visto unas imágenes en las que Chang sale como quiere, y la verdad ya entiendo un poco a Meilan, no, tampoco crean que me fijo en la apariencia solamente, simplemente que no puedo ver a Wufei como el sex symbol de la serie por como es de personalidad es todo.

Y bien pasando a otro tema, quiero hablar no criticar a la pobre peste rosa alias Relela...uy! oops! Relena Peacecraft, digo se me fue, es que se parecen tanto esas dos palabras, y no es por que le tenga coraje verdad, no como creen? Pero bueno, quien en sus 5 y digo 5 sentidos se la pasara persiguiendo a la persona que desde el principio la quería matar, ósea, no puede ser! En lo que a mi concierne, yo nunca me le acercaría al tipo, así de que por favor si no es mucha molestia a 10 Km. a la redonda de mi, y si no por lo menos me pondría, no se un guardia especial que estuviera día y noche protegiéndome, claro mas si fuera uno tipo Tom Cruise (¬) ok ya mucho babear por hoy. Enserio chica, ya se que pareces un tipo, pero no deberías estar tan desesperada como para enamorarte de tu agresor, pero bien eso en estos tiempos tiene nombre, si, es la palabra que todo mundo piensa en este instante, MA-SO-QUIS-TAAAAA, ya que solamente a los masoquistas les gusta que les peguen, y en este momento he llegado a la conclusión que Relena Peacecraft es una enferma mental. No me sorprendería que en un ova dijeran "en un futuro distante, los gundam Boys vivían en la paz que prodigaba en las colonias, con sus respectivas parejas, con excepción de uno, si Heero Yui no se encontraba con su amada Relela digo Relena Peacecraft, ya que la ultima se hallaba en el centro de rehabilitación para enfermos mentales obsesionados con la paz y sus agresores". Si ya me la imagino, así como en este momento puedo imaginar a todos los fans de la peste rosa empuñando armas y organizando un ataque mortal en mi contra, pero no se esperaban una cosa de la tipa esta (osease yo) SOY INMORTAL!!!! Ah...digo...SOY SUICIDA!!!! Así que ninguna de las cosas funcionaran en mi contra, y en realidad niéguenmelo! A ver quiero que intenten negarme mi punto de vista sobre el tema.

Y bien ya que estamos entrando en calor, por que no hablamos sobre el chico bomba. Si, Heero Yui. Una pregunta mas embarga mi pequeña e inocente mentecita... ¿de donde demonios saca su pistola? Y es que en cualquier situación siempre saca su pistola como si fuese un reflejo tal, pero, donde la guarda, por que entre ese short de spandex negro y esa camiseta sin manga verde no creo que este el espacio suficiente como para guardarla, no en este momento no quiero pensar mal sobre el, aunque, la lala lala (pensamientos sanos de Taose). Y hablando de Yui, que pasa por esa mentecita suya, que supuesto asesino se enamora de su presa y deja su misión incompleta? Respuesta HEERO YUI!! Si solo el es capas de no matar, y es cierto, también se la pasa amenazando de muerte a todo individuo o ser viviente en el mundo. Visualizo en este instante aun tipo cualquiera en la calle caminando apaciblemente con todo el mundo sumergido en la paz, se detiene y le dice al primer fulano que pasa "te voy a matar" ósea de HELLO, ese tipo vino a México por un tiempo y se traumo por las muertes en ciudad Juárez, o paso demasiado tiempo en Tepito. En serio eso veo en la persona del soldado perfecto, y aunque yo misma idolatre al tipo al extremo de ponerle un altar con todo y hasta un traje patético que este usa, no puedo mentir en este caso, solamente digo la verdad como la niña buena que soy (me muerdo la lengua).

Y bien el siguiente es Rampunzel! O, digo Duo Maxwell. En primer lugar lo pueden confundir por dos personas un sacerdote o una chica, cosa que me quedo Oo. Además la personalidad que se carga el niño, demasiado extrovertido, animado, escandaloso, vivaz, con alma de niño y una molestia para todos los de la serie, y mas para el Sr. Iceberg alias Heero Yui, y el no busca los líos, sino lo buscan a el, todo lo contrario a mi claro...auch!!! MI LENGUA!! Aparte de todo se auto proclama el Shinigami ósea el Dios de la muerte, y pensando, siendo el tan católico como lo es, como es que se le ocurre, pues todo pasa en el episodio Zero...pero no diré mas para no arruinar como va su triste historia. No, no crean que por que lo quiero mas es por que lo trato mejor que a los 2 últimos, si no que todavía no empiezo con el, mua ja ja ja ja ja XD. A cuantos conocen que se atrevan a estar con una larga trenza por la calle así como así, si lose Ranma, pero este tiene el pelo mas largo que he visto...oh no el mas largo en un hombre es el de Rei Kon de Beyblade, pero es que ahí se le debió haber ido el lápiz color negro al creador de la serie y por la prisa no pudo hacer otro así que le pinto lo arruinado y lo presento a sus superiores, en ese caso al final se vio que Rei Kon es un accidente de bolígrafo...ah...pero...ese no es el tema, ya me salí, Kuso, cof cof, bien su pelo es lindo, y la verdad la haría vendiendo shampoo por TV, si siendo el modelo esencial de Sedal, no mejor Caprise, Sedal no sirve y el otro si te cuida el cabello, y cuanto tiempo tardara en desenredarse el cabello, digo yo lo tengo la mitad de largo y aun así duro bastante y de solo ver el de Duo me da miedo el pensarlo. Ahora que no lo quiero maltratar tanto por que buaaaaaaaaaaaa hay un problema muy grande con una oz muy peligrosa amenazándome prácticamente por la espalda para que no lastime a su baka trenzado, mm, ese apodo me gusta, si, desde hoy solo le diré "baka trenzado" suena lindo hasta eso. Y otra cosa que aun no sale de mi inocente cabecita, sino lo soportaban por que no simplemente lo amordazaban y listo, para tenerlo quieto lo podían amarrar ala cama con esposas, una mordaza en la boca y listo! Eso es todo para que el oh gran y poderoso dios de la muerte este en paz. Aunque todo aquel creador del maravilloso Yaoi imagino que puede tomar esa idea para un fic, no, no estoy pensando mal, aun, pero es que enserio el tipo es tomado como la peste del programa. Y otra cosa que es cierta!!! El hace mejor pareja con mi Heero, y a el si se lo concedo y no a la peste rosa, prefiero que sea 1ro gay a esposo de esa "Bimbo"(resbalosa, fácil, coqueta) y no, vuelvo a repetir no le tengo coraje.

El siguiente es Trowa Barton, el desmentidor de Isaac Newton. Como diantres mantendrá ese cabello? Si de por si ya me queje del de el baka trenzado, como es posible? Estoy segura de que si voy y toco ese pelo recibiría heridas graves en la mano, si! un ataque nuevo de Barton. Cuando este enojado y no quiera utilizar sus manos solo levanta su cabeza y le estampa tal al tipo, me le imagino tipo Ren Tao haciendo eso, aunque con las ropas chinas no se vería nada mal O, pero no quiero saber como le hará para besar a alguien. Y otra cosa, que nunca se cae? Lo veo haciendo piruetas y piruetas y piruetas y piruetas que de tanto verlo solo me mareo mas . Además la forma en que no le importa que Catherine le lanza los cuchillos y lo corta, juro que cuando lo vi me quede, SU LINDO ROSTRO!!! Y es que a el en serio no le importa en lo mas mínimo si lo matan o no, pero hay una persona a la que si le importa...YO!!!!...eh, digo...QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!!!! Pero a ese paso ahorita. Este no puedo decir que sufrió mas en la serie, pero como sufrió!!!. Otra cosa, no se ve mono cuando toca la flauta? Se ve precioso, muestra un lado que una o en su dado caso uno quisiera ver en varios personajes cof cof Heero cof cof, ya ven? Ya tengo tos.

Oh right, prosigamos con Quatre, de este soy capas de no decir nada O es taaaaaaaaaan lindo, precioso y...ah...creo que hace como unos momentos dije lo que pensaba al respecto de el no? Uy... bien volviendo, por tu culpa Quatre Raberba Winner, si por tu culpa, he conocido gente que esta decepcionada por el declaramiento, TT, pero ya ni llorar es bueno. He leído tanto sobre este tipo, que si era malcriado, que si era niño bueno, que si esto, que si esto otro, me mareo de nuevo. Aun que también pienso que pueda tener sus razones. Empecemos...ejem, que clase de hombre utilizaría una camisa rosa, por dios, ROSA, ya ni yo que soy mujer!! Bueno, eso me han dicho desde que nací...se supone...si. Ok, si lo acepto, hasta se le ve bien, pero también se la pasa en cierta forma lloriqueando, Ay que Trowa, mi vida, mi amor, grrrrr YA CAASATE CON EL NO?!! Es que enserio, y vuelvo a lo mismo, el capitulo me lo perdí TT, pero gracias a una amiga pude saber lo que paso y lo que dijo en el, cosa que primero quise negar, pero después confirme las sospechas que tenia hacia el tipo, o apoco no me dirán que "tengo que demostrarle cuanto lo amo a Trowa" se oye raro, muy raro. Esa ladies and getlemen es una declaración publica, pero por lo menos no se quedo con Doroty, lo siento taaaaaaaaanto mi reina pero el Yaoi gano en esta serie. Por lo menos no hacen mala pareja, por que sino serian unos de los mas criticados, perdón, en parte ya lo son peeeeeeeero, tan siquiera son decentes, claro, todo en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Y ahora, dejando por fuera al güerito de la serie, prosigamos la platica con Wu-man. Algo quisiera expresarles a todos los lectores, eso es pelo o solamente es una capa de pintura en su cabeza pelona? Si como ya ven primero me enfoco en su apariencia y luego en le personalidad. Pero bien, otra cosa de el, su vestimenta, ósea traje blanco, es decir, ¡¡¡¿BLANCO?!!! A que tipo se le ocurre vestir de blanco para una pelea? Y lo peor de todo, nunca, pero nunca se ensucia! Eso si es otro misterio para el universo. Tampoco si pelea y se agita no se le sale ni un pelito de su recogida cabellera, eso es raro, y será por que Chang Wufei es raro? Pues no lo se ustedes descúbranlo. Otro punto es, demonios! Se que a la gente no le gusta perder, pero este se trauma, ok yo si me tramaría, pero no duro tanto con el trauma y según eso soy mas débil que el en muchas formas, bien pensándolo mejor, tal vez el sea mas débil que yo...nah! el es mas fuerte claro esta, pero para que yo acepte eso es por que es la verdad. Pasando a otra cosa, una de las cosas que me caen de la patada del tipo es que es MACHISTA!! Que demonios tiene contra las mujeres? Solo por que nos vemos mas débiles? Por que somos el punto fácil para el enemigo? O será por que somos mas lindas? No se! El tipo se volvió machista, yo digo que ha de ser por que así lo educaron, pero se pasa. En primera las mujeres, bueno la mayoría de nosotras son mas inteligentes que los hombres, en segunda, si no fuera por nosotras ellos nunca hubieran nacido, y en tercera, sin nosotras solo seria un mundo de gays!! Aunque, no puedo desmentir que por cada 2 hombres uno y medio es gay, jajaja. Bien, si ya lo notaron, si soy un poco feminista, pero aun así acepto que nosotras dependemos de los hombres como ellos de nosotras. Así es que, TU, SI TU amante de Nataku, harías un gran favor si dejaras de comportarte así respecto a la gente a tu alrededor, si no es mucha molestia.

Ok, ya se me acabaron los personajes (y la inspiración) por ese motivo doy por terminado mi primer articulo en esta comunidad. Luego seguiré con otra victima...ejem...digo serie, para dar el punto de vista.

ATTE

taose

NOTA: después de esta critica, Relena Peacecraft fue llevada al centro de rehabilitación para enfermos mentales con trauma psicológica prácticamente incurable, Heero Yui aun trata de sacarla de ahí. Duo Maxwell ha recibido varias propuestas de trabajo por de algunas empresas de cuidado para el cabello, sigue pensando si aceptar o no. Trowa barton esta siendo acosado por sus mas devotas fans. Quatre Raberba Winner por sus mas devotos fans. Chang Wufei tiene una reunión con la Sociedad Feminista de las Colonias. Y la escritora de este articulo esta siendo golpeada fieramente por Shini y perseguida por los fans de Relena...si es que aun vive, seguirá redactando para esta honorable comunidad. Si es que en realidad sigue viva, aunque en este momento se duda mucho. Y no olviden los reviews!!!!


End file.
